PMD: Explorers of Danger
by PKMNChampion
Summary: A cacturne defeats his nemesis and embarks on a new adventure with two friends.Rated for Violence and Eventual Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to take down the other PMD story because it was quite horribly written and very flame worthy.**

**I hope this one isn't as bad. Here is the new (and hopefully improved) story.**

**Bold- AN**

_Italics- thought_

_Under Line Italics- Memories._

**_Bold Italic-Fight._**

**12345678987654321 **

**? P.O.V**

"HELP! HELP ME!" A voice screamed."Give me the mother fucking pendant!" A cold malicious voice demanded. "I can't! It was my mothers!" The voice cried. "Then I'll just-" he was cut off. "Stop right there!"My voice boomed."NOIR!" The malicious voice screeched."Brain, you have gone far enough, you end here. You will no longer terrorize the innocent!" I demanded. "You will not stop me, I will have your blood Noir!" And with that the fight started.

_**Death and Violence ahead. If you don't like violence skip.**_

_**3rd person P.O.V**_

_**"Psyshock!" Blue and red orbs floated around the cacturne, but he wasn't worried, he just smirked."COUNTER DAZE!" The psychic orbs turned dark and the flew towards the Alakazam, he couldn't smirk like the cacturne did, he could only brace himself for the inevitable pain. Bang! "Give up, you cannot win." "FOCUS BLAST!" Afterwards there was silence."Drain Needle Arm!" The attack hit directly at the alakazams head, the attack knocked his head clean off. The blood went everywhere.**_

I knew he was still our last battle. He's_ finally dead. I've finally won. THE GIRL!_

"Hey are you alright!?" "Y-yes I'm fin- JOSHUA!" And she ran to "Joshua" so I followed and we arrived at the scene of a bloody battered monferno, laying in the snow. He looked like crap but he would live. But the girl, a kirlia was scared to death. She most likely thought that he was gonna die. She kept crying muttering things like "Please don't die" or "Wake up, Please." I think I heard her whisper"Please live, I love you..." I told her to let me carry him to the town I was heading to, Forest town. It was a two hour walk she would of teleported us, but she was to tired to do so, and unfortunately it was winter time. I kinda figured out the story. They were walking to a town, likely the same one I am heading for, and then Brain attacked. When we arrived we went to the doctor's, I decided to wait it out with them, but I got bored so I went out side and then I heard someone scream.

? P.O.V

My life is flashing. Am I going to die?

_I am six in this memory, still a petilil, I see my dad and mom, and I see a mansion. My dad is a Ludicolo and my mom is a lilligant. We were wealthy, and then next thing I knew my fathers head is taken off from a dragon pulse. Mom screams and we run, tears in our eyes. Then I have another memory when I am twelve, I am alone in my mansion with our butler and maid. Next thing I knew my mother is laying dead on the floor after getting raped. And then my eighteenth birthday were I sell the mansion, take my inheritance and get my sun stone._

"Don't worry little lilligant I'll be gentle, for a little bit, MWAHAHAHAHA!" I am ready to cry, because truly my family is cursed. "NEEDLE KICK!" A voice suddenly yelled. And then the rapist was down on the floor. "Come with me." He ordered and I obeyed. He took me to the doctors and then he went over to talk to a kirlia. She said her name was Anne and he told her his was Noir. They had the same goals as I did to go to the guild and become a rescue team. He said he would have to find a partner. And then I blacked out.

**So how did I do? Make sure to review. And send me an OC if you want me to use Him or Her in the story. Make sure to give me some basic info.**

**Combo Moves**

**Counter Daze- Counter + Night Daze**

**.**

**.**

**-PokemonChampion **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided not to do an OC thing, at least not until I do at least 5 stories anyways please enjoy **

**This new chapter.**

**Oh yeah I don't own pokemon**

**Needle kick- needle arm + jump kick**

**.**

**.**

Nevada's P.O.V

I woke up in the same chair I fell asleep in. I looked around and saw the same cacturne, Noir, talking with the doctor. I also saw a monferno who was all cut up. He had a scar on his arm but other than that he looked alright. "Oh hey, you woke up, you almost got raped, you okay?" The kirlia asked me. "I guess. I got a headache though."I quickly and quietly stated. "You have to be careful, you would have been killed if I wasn't around to save your ass. No offense though." He said a bit coldly. "Do you know where your going to go miss?" The kirlia asked. "Yes, I plan on going to the guild." I answered her. "Really? That's where we're going. By the way what's your name miss?" She asked. I quickly said my name "Nevada Tanya. Whats yours?" "Anne Marx, He is Joshup. "J-J-Joshua!" He wasn't scared he just smirked down at her. I have to say, it was adorable. She obviously had a crush on him. "A-anyways l. And he is Noir Jade. So Nevada, my green friend here said he still needed a partner, you wanna be that lucky person?" Anne asked. "I would like here it from Mr. Jade himself." I said a little soft and hopeful. " sigh. Do you want to be my partner?" He asked. "Of course!" I said, still really quiet. "Then c'mon lets get to the guild!"Joshua said a bit loudly. And we were off.

Joshua's P.O.V

**_I gotta keep my thoughts under control. Lets see if I can block her from entering my mind. Calm Mind. Good she can't get in now. She is not the average kirlia, she is quite unique, her eyes are not crimson, but golden, and her eyes are beautiful. Her hair doesn't stop at her neck like an average kirlia, it goes down to her waist and emphasizes her figure. But I'm only just her friend, and no matter how much I hate it I will never be anything more and that sucks because she's beautiful and sweet._** What he didn't know was that Anne read his mind and that she is the happiest kirlia in the world.

Anne's P.O.V

_**He feels the same way! This is all I thought about since we left the doctors office. Oh my arceus. I don't have to be jealous of anyone anymore. He loves me! Oh look at that we're at the guild **_. "You guys looking for the guild master? Downstairs second room to the right." Thr croagunk told us. "Thanks." We arrived at a room that had a sign that said "one team at a time please." We walked in and there he was, a jolly tyranatar. "Hello adventurers welcome. My name ia Mr. Zilla and welcome to my guild. I assume you want to be a team correct?" He asked his voice deep and tender. "Yes, we would like to do just that, sir." I answered. "Then answer out these questions and then get a team name for yourself. So we answered all the questions and then Joshua came up with the best team name, "PsyFlame." He told us that we start in one weeks time and then sent us off to bed. We got to our room and found that you can't hear whats going on in the inside from the outside so I knew I would Love that. Later though. "Joshua?"I asked "Hmm?" "How do you feel about me?" I'm sure That I'm about thirty shades of red.

Joshua's P.O.V

**Does she like me?**

"You have been in my life since we where little. You where there when we took down that guy who wanted our village destroyed. You where there when we got attacked by that alakazam. And your still here now. Your my best friend, and I have liked you for a long time. D-Do you feel the same?" I asked, hope high in my voice. "Yes, yes I do."

.

.

.

No lemon this chapter. Not yet anyways. Don't know when I'll update. But I'll update this story soon. Adios!


	3. Chp 3

Nevada's P.O.V

Me and Noir walked into a room that had a jolly old tyranatar in it. "Greetings young ones welcome to our guild. My name is Mr. Zilla. Now if you want to join this guild you must answer these questions. What does a rescue team do?" Mr. Zilla asked. "A rescue team helps a fellow pokemon out of a dungeon they got trapped in."Noir answered. "Very Good. Do they help pokemon who got stuck in dungeons exclusively?" He questioned. "No sir, they deliver packages, and experienced teams may help police catch a bad guy." I answered. "Good. Final question, what time do you plan on starting? Because you just got into the guild!" It wasn't really a question. "Thank you sir, we can start in two days tim-."Nevada was cut off. "Sir, the package it came in!" A weavile ran into the room frantically. "Excellent! This is the perfect job for you! Maria, will you go call team Lunar and team Radar in here?" The guild master asked. "Yes sir!" And with that Maria left. "Whats your team name going to be?" He suddenly asked. "Team Forrest." Cacturne decided. "No objections." I agreed. "Very well then, you are now team Forrest! Ah, if it isn't teams Lunar and Radar," a gliscor, a togekiss, a luxray, and an absol came in. "The togekiss and gliscor are team radar, and their names are Lucas and Amber." He reintroduced . "Hello I'm Nevada and he is Noir." "Hello and welcome to the guild!" Amber exclaimed enthusiastically. "And team Lunar is Watts and Abigail." He gestured to the luxray and absol. "Welcome to guild, I am Abigail, but please, call me Abby, and he is Watts." The absol explained very nicely. "Now that we are done with our introductions lets get down to business shall we? Now this is a six week mission, it will take you three weeks to get to Akari Payaso and three weeks to get back, but i will let you all stay one week at Akari Payaso just so that you may see what it is like their, so you all have seven-weeks. You caught me at a good moment didn't you, green duo." Mr. Zilla teased us with a smirk. "We won't fail Master Zilla, we will be on our way now."Lucas told Mr. Zilla. "Good luck!"

Noir's P.O.V

We have been walking for about three hours now. I wonder how much faster it would be if I could fly. "You guys wanna see something cool?" Lucas asked. "Sure." And then he started doing flips in the air but then I had an Idea. I shot out one of my thorns at Lucas and it grappled on to his tail. I starter to fly with him. "Hey Lucas you were right this is cool." I said. "No way, you do that?" He exclaimed. "Yup!". We said that we would fly ahead with the package and set up camp.

**_Week one, Sunday_**

"Finally! You guys are slow!" Amber exclaimed. "Whatever." Watts muttered. "Hey Nevada, can you do this?" I then started to grapple on to a tree and I started swinging tree to tree. (_Just Think of spiderman.) _"No, but I can do this!" And then she formed a tornado made of petals and she started to hover really fast. "Cool! Lets race!"

I grappled tree to tree at top speeds. We were neck and neck then it got interesting. "He cactus head, take this!" And she shot three petals at me. "Ow!" And then I feel from the trees but quickly shot my thorn to another tree. "He he he!" She giggled. I would never tell anyone this but she has a really cute giggle. "Oh that was funny huh? Take this!" And then I shot two thorns at her but she intercepted it with two more petals and this time I was unable to catch myself midair and I fell."I win!" She exclaimed. "Pesky girl." I mumbled. "He he. Come on lets get back to camp. Wanna walk?" She asked me. "Yea sure. By the way, you did a really cool counter back there, I think we could do that in combat." I said. "You mean where I got your thorns and shot them back?" "Yea that one." I answered her question. " Yea we could do that, but how fast can your thorns even shoot out." She asked and I answered by shooting thorns from my arms full speed, she then did a petal blizzard that mixed with the thorn barrage. "Cool we should call that thorn blizzard." She exclaimed. "Agreed." "Woah! Check it out, we got our selves dinner and breakfast!" I looked to see what she meant and saw that we knocked down a lot of berries from the tree we fired at. We got as many as my berry pouch could hold and we continued walking. About five minutes later we where chatting. "So, where is your family?" And then I got a flashback.

_"Moma Moma, the army its here!" I heard my brother yell. I was just a cacnea back then my mom told me "Run mijo run! Te Quiero mucho mijo. I want you to do something for me. Here is a bag and a passport, flee the country, go to shakia, its three countries north. Te quieto mucho mijo." She sobbed out. "T-te quiero mucho t-tambien mama. I love you to." After that I ran through the desert. I just ran._

"My family es muerto. There dead." I said gravely. "I-I'm sorry!" She apologized right away. "Its... Its cool, I couldn't keep it to myself forever. So what about your family?" I asked. "Mom and dad are dead," she told me the story of how her dad was killed by a thief when she was six and how her mom was raped when she turned fifteen, then she started to sob, I hugged her and I started to cry with her. And we stayed like that for what could of been seconds or minutes or even hours but we got back to camp, and through sharing our tragic past, we became best friends. "Hey you guys have been gone for a while. You weren't knocking boots now where you?" Lucas asked smirking I just shot thorns at him. "Hey Noir," Nevada called my with embarrassment deep in her voice. "Yea?" I asked extremely cautious. "We forgot your sleeping bag." She said her face a bit red. "Then I'll sleep on the ground." I said disappointed. But she saw this and said "Y-you can sleep with me if you want." We both blushed. "I guess I'll s-s-sleep with you." It was very awkward. "Hey N-noir," she said very embarrassed. "Yes?" I asked. "I'm a pretty cold and I'm scared. Will you hold m-me?"

Nevada's P.O.V

**Fucking Hug me you dope!** "Sure." And we feel asleep in each others embrace.

.

.

Well played Nevada, well fucking played. I think I did pretty good on this chapter. Please make sure to tell me if I did good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Here is my newest chapter make sure to review,**

**Pokemon is Nintendo's not mine.**

_**Week two, Saturday**_

Abby's P.O.V

"We have been walking for ages, how much fucking longer are we going to be walking?" I asked obviously tired. "We should be there in about an hour, SO STOP COMPLAINING!"Watts shouted obviously fed up with Abby's complaining. "*snort*Meanie!"I shot back. "Shut up, someone's watching us." Noir then got into a defensive position, Nevada did the same along with Lucas and Amber. "They're on to us boss!" A voice shouted. And then a slacking, a toxicroak, and a gabite came out of hiding. "Whatever, all we gotta do is kick their asses and take the package." They all started to run at us.

_**Fight scene. Nevada's P.O.V**_

**_"Take this, HYPER BEAM!" The slacking shot a red beam at us but we all avoided it. "Hey Lucas, you ready to do it?" "Let's smash some puny toxicroak genitals!" Toxicroak started to float up with a cyan aura around him, then Lucas let loose a relentless combination of fire punches and then finished off with icy sky uppercut! Amber caught him with psychic and then smashed him on the floor three times, he was knocked out hardcore. "Hmph, that was nothing, Mighty, school these fools!" "Yes boss! Fire Punch!" The slacking went charging straight at Noir. Noir got punched square in the stomach and flew back into a tree,"NOIR!" I screamed and went running at him, but when I got to him he was already up. "Abby now!" Watts yelled and then Abby struck the slacking in the back of the head with a psycho cut. "DARK BOLT!" Then the slacking got hit by a black lighting bolt. He couldn't get up after that. "Whatever, I'll finish you off myself, MEGA DRACO METEOR!" Huge rocks started to fall down me and Noir were the only ones who were able to dodge the huge rocks, no one else was as lucky, everyone else fainted leaving the gabite all to me and Noir. "Lets do it Noir." "Agreed." "THORN BLIZZARD!" Noir shot his thorns up at full speed and then I intercepted it with petal blizzard. The petals and thorns struck the gabite untill he couldn't take any more and he fell to the ground severely damaged and ten seconds later, fainted._**

"Alright, how are we gonna wake up the other teams?" I asked Noir" I guess we have to- Look there's a revival bush! We can wake them up with these." Noir noticed. So ten minutes later they were all up and running. "Man, that guy trained a lot for that kind of meteor." Lucas mused. "Hey Lucas, what was that move that you used on the toxicroak?" I asked Lucas. "Me and Amber call that the Relentless Assault. Amber picks up the opponent with psychic and then I assault with any on of the elemental punches and then I finish off with an elemental sky uppercut. And just when the bad guy is about to hit the ground Amber lets him have it and slams him up and down with psychic." Lucas explained. "Cool. So Nevada, how did you and Noir take down the gabite?" Watts asked. "We'll demonstrate it." The we did thorn blizzard. "Oh my god, that was so pretty!" Amber exclaimed. "What about you and watts Abby, what move did you guys do with the black electricity?" Lucas asked. "That was the dark bolt, Abby shoots a dark pulse and I do a thunderbolt." He explained. "So who has ever been to Akari Payaso?" I asked and then Noir started to chuckle. "Whats so funny Noir?" I asked. "Do any of you speak a lick of Spanish?" He asked and we all replied by shaking our heads. "Payaso means clown in spanish." He told us. "So the name of the town is literally 'Light Clown'." I deduced. "You speak Japanese?" Noir asked me. "Yes, Japanese and English were the two languages I grew up with. Yours was Spanish and English, right Noir?" I asked. "Yes. Hey I barley noticed all the birch, cherry, and maple trees. Also it's not cold anymore, It's warm now." Joshua realized. "Your new to this country huh, well I'll explain, in the more colorful part of the country spring comes earlier. That's why its warm right now." Abby explained to Noir. "Oh." "Guys look, we made it. And before us was a oriental city.

.

.

.

**So far that was my best fight scene. Well please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Before I start off this chapter I would like to give a big thanks to DannyNeko for the follow on this story, also If you want me to include one of your OC's in this story then in the review give me some info. (Info at bottom of this chapter) any ways please enjoy.**

.

.

.

Abby's P.O.V

"Wow its pretty here." I mused to myself. "Whats this guys name?" Noir asked. "Mr. Yuki." Lucas answered. "Excuse me sir, do you know where we can find Mr. Yuki?" Noir asked. "Lo siento, no hablo ingles." He replied. "¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar al Senor Yuki?" Noir asked in spanish this time. "Si, que vive al sur en una casa de madera cian." He informed. "¡Gracias!" Noir thanked him. "He said he lives south of town in a cyan wooden house." Noir told us. "Well then lets go." And then we went south of town. Or so we thought. "We're lost aren't we Lucas." Watts deadpanned. "No I know, yea we're lost." He told us. We each either groaned or glared at Lucas.

Noir's P.O.V

"Hang on... excuse me ma'am, do you know where the south side of town is?" I asked an azumarill. "Yes, Just follow the river down that way. You'll get to the south side in no time." She told us. "Thank you!" So we went south but Amber spotted a bakery. "Look look look! Its a bakery come on Lucas!" And before Lucas could protest he was dragged off. I saw a look in Abby, Watts, and Nevada's eyes. They wanted to go somewhere. I chuckled a bit. "Go ahead and go. Watts ran off without a second thought. Abby thanked me and ran to Watts. Nevada gave me a kiss on the cheek and went with Watts and Abby. So I kept walking and wandering until I found the house I was looking for. I saw an old marowak sitting in his chair. "Hello sir, are you Mr. Yuki?" I asked. "Yes I am young man, you from the guild?" He asked me. "Ye sir, here is your package." I gave him the box. "Thank you." He thanked. "Your welcome." And Then I walked off. I was about five minutes away .house when I heard a bellow. "YOU ARE BOTH DISGRACES! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" I looked to the side and saw two girls, a mawile and a gourgeist, both my age walking away from a house. The man who was yelling was a slim greninja, and it looks like he wasn't exactly calm. He was running towards the girls with a hammer made of water in his hands, so I shot my grapple needle at him and pulled him towards me. "OI, WHO ARE YA, DO YA WANT TO PLAY HERO, WELL THEN COME AT ME!" Then he was running at me.

** Fight scene.**

**"HYDRO PUMP!" And then a huge ray of water was coming at me, my ability is water absorb, so I'm not worried but I couldn't give my self away just yet so I dodged. "THORN BARRAGE!" And then i was firing my thorns at top speed, and he did not like it. "ACROBATICS!" Shit. I was hit again and again by a relentless attack of flying type moves. But I didn't give up. "My turn, LEAF STORM!" He was right about to faint but he got out at the last minute, "HYDRO CANNON!" But I wasn't afraid I ran strait into it. "NEEDLE KICK!" That time he was down**

"That dude was rough and tough." I mused. I turned to those girls who I just saved. "Thank you fro saving us." The gourgeist said. "You look tired, would you like to go to a bakery near-by?" The mawile asked. "Yeah." Was all I could say. I was tired. We got to the cafe and we went to order. "I'll take a poffin." The gourgiest said. "I'll have a glazed donut." The mawile said. "I'll have a churro." We ordered and went to a table. Along the way I saw teams lunar and radar, and Nevada. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Akari, and my mawile friend's name is Jenny. Whats your name?"Akari asked me. "My name is Noir." After we ate I bid the girls goodbye and went to Nevada. "Hey Noir, there's something we should talk about," she told nervously. "What's up?" I asked. "Noir I... I want to join team Radar, you don't mind do you?" YES. "No I don't mind. Have fun with Lucas and Amber." I said disappointment hidden. "Thank you Noir!" She hugged me and left.

I decided to leave back to Forest Town already so I told Nevada to take the bag and then I went to the fence. I was walking out but then someone yelled after me. "NOIR WAIT UP!" I looked behind and I saw Akari and Jenny running straight at me "We... pant...want to... pant... come with you." Akari said trying to catch her breath. "Can we Please go with you Noir?" I thought about it for a second then decided. "Sure." They beamed a me. "Thank you and they pulled me into a hug. So afterwards we started the long walk back to Forest Town.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And there. Did I do bad or good?**

**Anyways if you want me to use your OC here is the info.**

***Species**

***Name **

***Bio**

***Personality**

***Partner**

***Team name**

***Special move**

***Special ability**

**Combo moves**

**Needle kick- needle arm and low kick**

**Thorn barrage- Noirs special ability and barrage**

** -Adios**


End file.
